Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Après avoir passé quelques temps à essayer de refréner un certain sentiment à l'égard de l'humain hyperactif, Derek décide qu'il est temps de passer à l'action avant que la situation n'empire. OS (partie1) Sterek. /!\ Lemon /!\


**Bonjouuuuur ! Toute nouvelle sur le support de Teen Wolf mais pas sur ffnet. Voilà depuis bien longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur TW donc je me lance enfin… en n'espérant que cela soit potable !**

 **Titre :** **Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop.  
** **Pairing :** **Derek/Stiles  
** **Rating :** **M… oui oui je commence direct avec du bon gros M xD  
** **Résumé :** **Après avoir passé quelques temps à essayer de refreiner un certain sentiment à l'égard de l'humain hyperactif, Derek décide qu'il est temps de passer à l'action avant que la situation n'empire.**

 **Note (1) :** **L'histoire se déroule, on va dire paradoxalement à ce qu'il se passe dans la série. Pas de spoils. Pas de désignation temporelle. Cela se passe et c'est tout.  
** **Note (2) :** **Il y aura une suite à ce OS, une petite partie 2, qui après ce OS bien « alléchant » viendra la partie « gnangnan ».  
** **Note (3) :** **Cette première partie sera principalement composée d'un bon gros lemon ! C'est un PWP sans vraiment en être un… je crois. Enfin bref on s'en fou, c'est du Sterek, c'est du lemon et c'est tout !  
Enjoy !**

* * *

Derek faisait les cents pas chez lui. Il devait trouver une solution à son problème et ce, assez rapidement. Son envie, ou plutôt l'envie de son loup se faisait oppressante. Elle lui retournait l'estomac, lui broyait les tripes, lui vrillait le cerveau et tout cela en même temps, à un tel point qu'il se sentait faible, impuissant face à ce sentiment qui l'envahissait chaque jour davantage.

Il avait essayé diverses façons pour régler cette situation, comme l'ignorer, l'éviter même, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, bien au contraire. Il se sentait frustré et énervé et n'avait qu'une envie, se rendre chez l'objet de tous ses désirs, ou tout du moins de ceux de son loup, de le plaquer contre le mur, ou le lit, ou n'importe quelle surface et de le prendre violemment, de le marquer à sa manière, de lui montrer comment un Alpha s'y prenait pour faire grimper un simple mortel au septième ciel.

Mais Derek était quelqu'un de borné, de têtu et il avait tenté de refreiner cette envie, bestiale pour ainsi dire, de malmener sexuellement ce petit humain au corps frêle… bon pas tant que ça, même s'il paraissait tout de même assez chétif comparé au puissant Alpha qu'était Derek. Il s'était dit qu'avec le temps, cette envie aurait disparu, qu'elle serait partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Mais non, absolument pas, ce besoin irrépressible de posséder l'humain s'était fait tenace, au point qu'il en rêve même la nuit. Sentir ce corps blanc et mince sous le sien, se tordre de désir, de plaisir, crier et gémir son prénom, lui en demander encore, davantage, toujours plus, voir ses joues rougir de désir, des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, sentir ses ongles pénétrer sa peau au moment de l'orgasme.

Derek grogna. Ne serait-ce que repenser au rêve de la nuit dernière éveillait au creux de ses reins un désir ardent. Il poussa un profond soupir en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier et ancra son regard au plafond durant de longues minutes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir calmement, posément, et de trouver un moyen de mettre le chétif petit hyperactif dans son lit. Car oui, Derek avait décidé de passer à l'action. Hors de question de rester une seconde de plus dans le déni. Son loup, car oui Derek était persuadé que c'était son loup et uniquement son loup, avait besoin d'être comblé sinon il ferait un malheur. Et il savait que si cela n'était pas régler rapidement, il s'en prendrait à ses petits bêtas, et les pauvres, ils souffraient déjà bien assez lors de leurs entraînements, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Le puissant Alpha se leva de son canapé en soupirant. Il n'avait qu'une idée : demander de but en blanc à Stiles de coucher avec lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être compliqué tout de même. Derek était un adulte responsable, il n'allait pas se comporter comme une midinette et tourner pendant dix milles ans autour du pot. Et si l'adolescent sarcastique qu'était Stilinski refusait… eh bien, il trouverait une autre solution. Il aviserait. Mais il ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus sans rien faire.

Il s'éloigna de son canapé, prit les clés de sa magnifique Camaro et sortit de chez lui, déterminé. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et roula rapidement jusqu'à chez Stiles. Il connaissait bien la route, pour l'avoir fait plusieurs fois. Il avait été de nombreuses fois chez l'adolescent, pour diverses raisons. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il venait, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

En arrivant devant la maison des Stilinski, Derek fut heureux de constater que la voiture du Sheriff n'était pas là, ce qui signifiait que Papa Stilinski était encore au travail, ce qui était une aubaine pour lui. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux, cela lui faciliterait nettement les choses. Il descendit de sa voiture et ne prit pas la peine de sonner à la porte d'entrée pour avertir le jeune homme de sa présence. Il fit un bond et se retrouva à la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. L'adolescent ne la fermait presque jamais sachant que c'était aussi généralement par-là qu'entrait Scott, son meilleur ami.

Mettant un pied dans la chambre de Stiles, Derek se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait. Il l'observa un petit moment, avec un regard, « ce » genre regard que seul Stiles avait le droit d'avoir, même si la personne concernée n'en avait aucune idée. C'était un regard doux, protecteur, possessif aussi. Derek était quelqu'un de possessif et de jaloux. Il était bien heureux que la petite Lydia Martin ne s'intéresse pas tant que cela à son adolescent hyperactif. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, du moins pas pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, cette nuit, c'était son loup qui parlait, son loup qui avait les pleins pouvoirs. Et son loup ne désirait qu'une chose, s'enfoncer profondément en Stiles.

Derek fit seulement un pas et arriva devant le lit. Il se pencha et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent dans une tentative pour le réveiller. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour extirper Stiles des bras de Morphée. Ce dernier se redressa en position assise sur son lit, encore un peu dans le brouillard. Il se frotta doucement les yeux en baillant puis il déposa son regard sur son réveil. Il était minuit passé. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'un loup-garou se trouve en ce moment dans sa chambre, après tout depuis quelques temps c'était devenu une habitude. Mais voir Derek Hale, Alpha de Beacon Hills, loup-garou en puissance, montagne de muscles, sexy comme pas permis avec un cul à s'en damner, le surprenait un peu… beaucoup même. Ce dernier avait pris la peine de l'éviter soigneusement au cours de ces dernières semaines au point où Stiles s'était demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal à l'Alpha.

\- Euh… Derek, tu fais quoi chez moi à minuit et vingt-deux minutes pour être tout à fait exact ? demanda la voix encore ensommeillé de l'adolescent.

Derek grogna, signe distinctif chez lui qui démontrait que Stiles commençait déjà à l'énerver alors qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais Stiles avait l'habitude, Stiles connaissait bien le loup grognon maintenant, Stiles savait qu'il ne risquait rien et que Derek grognait pour la forme. Bon, il arrivait aussi au méchant loup de plaquer violement le pauvre Stiles contre un mur, ou une porte, ou un casier aussi, et qu'il lui promettait d'arracher sa gorge avec ses dents, et cela effrayait un peu Stiles… juste un peu. Mais Stiles savait que dans le fond, Derek n'était pas un type mauvais. Il avait un passé et une vie difficile et son air renfrogné, et ténébreux, et carrément badass, était juste une carapace pour se protéger, ou protéger les autres.

\- Couche avec moi.

La voix de Derek s'éleva dans la chambre de l'adolescent, qui regardait le loup avait des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Stiles n'était pas sûr. Ou alors il était en train de rêver, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Derek ne pouvait en aucun cas venir dans la chambre de l'adolescent juste pour une telle requête. Impossible, tout bonnement et simplement inimaginable.

\- Pardon ? demanda Stiles en papillonnant des yeux une fois la surprise passée.

Pour simple réponse, Derek grogna en le fusillant du regard. Ces yeux clairs aux couleurs indescriptibles qui lui lançaient des petits éclairs.

\- Non, je demande juste de répéter parce que pendant une fraction de secondes j'ai cru que tu m'avais demandé, non excuse-moi, je recommence, j'ai cru que tu m'avais ordonné de coucher avec toi ! Comme si le grand Derek Hale voulait vraiment coucher avec le pauvre petit humain que je suis. En plus aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un homme, tu es un homme, nous sommes des hommes et… Bon Danny est un homme aussi et il couche avec des hommes, mais Danny c'est Danny, toi tu es Derek, le puissant Alpha qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et moi je suis Stiles, le petit humain que tout le monde ignore et que personne n'écoute ! Alors excuse-moi de douter un instant d'avoir véritablement bien compris ce qui était sorti de ta bouche !

Derek se demandait comment Stiles faisait pour parler aussi vite et aussi longtemps sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois. Bien évidemment, une fois arrivé à la fin de sa tirade, Stiles avait haleté durant quelques secondes pour tenter de respirer à nouveau calmement.

Derek s'était contenté d'attendre le temps qu'il se calme, les bras croisés sur son puissant torse et un regard à la fois sévère et amusé posé sur l'adolescent.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? avait-il finalement demandé.

\- Oui, répondit Stiles en déposant son regard sur Derek.

\- Alors je vais t'expliquer et tu vas écouter, bien sagement, sans ouvrir une seule fois ta bouche, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Affirmatif, chef !

Derek roula des yeux, c'est qu'il pouvait être insupportable quelques fois… souvent en fait. L'Alpha fit un pas et s'approcha à nouveau du lit, pour s'y asseoir cette fois. Bien installé en face de Stiles, il le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour enfin donner une explication au pauvre humain qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Je vais faire simple et court : mon loup te désir.

\- Ton loup me désir ?

\- Oui. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, de t'ignorer aussi pour que cela passe, de t'éviter, mais rien à faire, c'est plus fort. Alors on couche ensemble et l'histoire est réglée.

\- L'histoire est réglée ? répéta Stiles.

\- Tu vas arrêter de répéter ce que je dis ! gronda Derek en faisant briller ses yeux rouges, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience face à l'humain.

Stiles s'excusa rapidement en reculant, les mains devant lui comme si cela allait le protéger. Bien que le jeune homme savait pertinemment que Derek ne lui ferait rien, enfin presque rien, il préférait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de celui-ci surtout lorsqu'il lui montrait ses yeux rouges de loup Alpha.

La surprise passée, Stiles se remit assis correctement sur le lit, ancrant son regard dans celui de Derek. Bien qu'il paraissait calme, ce qui semblait déjà un exploit pour le gamin hyperactif qu'il était, Stiles réfléchissait à tout allure à la proposition (l'ordre) de Derek. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement sérieux et qu'il voulait vraiment coucher avec lui ? Ou tout du moins son loup, comme il l'avait précisé. Parce que, d'accord, Stiles devait se l'avouer, il avait déjà fantasmé plusieurs fois sur Derek. Et rêvait aussi de lui, et pas de façon très catholique. Il l'avait bien reluqué aussi, que ce soit lors des entraînements avec les bêtas ou tout seul, sur sa barre de traction. Et sous la douche, ou dans son lit, ce n'était à personne d'autre qu'il pensait lorsqu'il… bref, il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées de son esprit et essayer de réfléchir réellement.

Derek observait les diverses réactions transparaître sur le visage de Stiles. Car il avait beau rester calmement assis sur le lit, ses différentes expressions faciales ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la tempête qui devait faire rage dans son cerveau. Et les battements de son cœur aussi. Désordonnés, rapides. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek, peut-être devait-il aider l'humain à prendre sa décision.

\- Et si je te donnais un avant-goût de ce qui t'attends ? avait-il susurré tout bas en s'approchant délicatement de Stiles.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement, ce qui accentua le sourire du loup. Arrivé à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, il s'arrêta. Stiles n'osait bouger, il ne faisait aucun mouvement, hormis papillonner des cils pour tenter de voir devant lui. Et tout ce qu'il voyait était le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux de Derek. Stiles déglutit difficilement, sentant une drôle de sensation parcourir son corps.

Lentement, Derek détourna son visage de celui de Stiles et s'avança vers le cou du jeune homme pour y déposer furtivement ses lèvres. Un simple frôlement et un frisson parcouru entièrement le corps de Stiles, qui ferma les yeux, les joues devenus rouge. Fier de son petit effet, Derek ne s'arrêta pas. Il était persuadé que bientôt Stiles craquerait et qu'il accepterait. Alors il déposa franchement ses lèvres sur le cou de Stiles et y apposa un baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un. Enfin, il léchouilla la peau fine de son cou avant de la mordiller légèrement. Un gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Stiles. Derek sourit, il avait gagné, il le savait.

Alors il remonta ses lèvres, déposant chaque fois un baiser avant d'arriver à l'oreille de Stiles. Il mordilla, léchouilla son lobe, provoquant maintes sensations dans le corps du pauvre adolescent qui commençait à perdre pieds sous les petites attentions de Derek. D'une voix suave et rendu rauque par le plaisir qui naissait en lui, Derek prit la parole :

\- Alors, Stiles, ta réponse.

\- J-j'accepte.

\- Bien.

Et Derek se leva pour se mettre face à Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure. Il vit alors le loup retirer sa précieuse veste en cuir et la balancer sommairement sur la chaise de bureau. Et il souriait. Et Stiles se sentit tressaillir. Il savait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée, que Derek ne ressentait probablement rien pour lui, qu'il voulait juste assouvir une pulsion sexuelle qui l'abritait et qu'après cela, il souffrirait comme un idiot en s'étant imaginé qu'il comptait un peu plus que ça pour Derek. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière désormais, il avait accepté de s'offrir à son loup.

D'un geste rapide, Derek ôta aussi son t-shirt noir moulant, dévoilant son torse parfait. Stiles attarda quelques instants son regard dessus. Imberbe, les muscles dessinés à la perfection. Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se reprendre, mais ce petit geste qui pourtant pourrait paraître anodin, excita davantage Derek qui l'avait vu faire. Sans plus attendre, il plaqua Stiles contre le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, les mains appuyées sur les épaules de l'humain.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de Stiles, irréguliers et beaucoup trop rapides. Il devait sûrement avoir peur, être anxieux mais aussi excité, car dans son regard brillait le même désir que dans celui de Derek. Et n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'adolescent dans un baiser passionné, fougueux. Ils fermèrent les yeux et savourèrent leur premier baiser ensemble. Derek prenait le contrôle, bien sûr, et d'un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de Stiles, il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer la langue taquine de Derek qui alla rapidement rencontrer son homologue. L'adolescent savait pertinemment que le combat serait perdu d'avance, mais il n'était du genre à s'avouer pas si facilement vaincu, alors il tenta bon gré malgré de prendre le dessus sur le baiser.

Tout en l'embrassant, les mains de Derek se baladaient sur le corps de Stiles, passant de ses hanches à son torse, à ses épaules, à ses joues, à ses cheveux. Il voulait caresser chaque parcelle de peau du corps de Stiles et le t-shirt qu'il portait lui en empêcher clairement. Se séparant de ses lèvres rendues rouges par le baiser, Derek se redressa avant de porter rapidement ses mains sur le t-shirt de Stiles, le déchirant aussi facilement qu'on déchirerait une feuille. Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, dans une vaine tentative d'exprimer son mécontentement, que déjà les lèvres de Derek reprirent leur place initiale, sur les siennes. Stiles abdiqua, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Se séparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, Derek descendit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles, déposant de légers baisers. Descendant encore plus bas, léchant la peau offerte devant lui, il arriva à ce petit bout de chair. D'un geste rapide, il se mit à le mordiller doucement pour ne pas faire mal à Stiles, qui lui, hoqueta de surprise avant de gémir faiblement. Le traitement que Derek lui infligeait était insoutenable, tout comme son sexe qui était déjà bien réveillé dans son caleçon. Il en avait tellement rêvé de ce jour, bien qu'il aurait aimé que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Derek prenait son temps. Il avait le temps. Maintenant qu'il savait que Stiles était tout à lui, il avait clairement toute la nuit pour lui montrer à quel point il le désirait… pardon, à quel point son loup le désirait. Alors il remonta, délaissant le téton rougit de Stiles pour retourner embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices. Le baiser était langoureux, pas trop rapide, ni trop lent, pas trop bestiale, ni trop doux. Il n'était pas tendre, il n'était pas amoureux, il était juste empli de désir. Et doucement, à l'aide de ses mains, ne cessant pas le baiser, il fit descendre doucement le pantalon de tissu qui servait de pyjama au jeune homme, qui se retrouvait désormais en caleçon. Rouge de honte, gêné au plus haut point car on pouvait apercevoir à quel point il était excité, son sexe fièrement dressé sous son sous-vêtement.

Décidant de ne pas en rester là, Stiles prit l'initiative de défaire la ceinture de Derek qui cessa le baiser pour le regarder faire. L'adolescent fit glisser le jeans du loup sur ses cuisses et ses joues déjà bien pourpres, rougirent davantage en voyant que Derek était aussi excité que lui. Il remonta doucement son regard pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, qui colla son corps contre celui de Stiles. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, seulement entravés par deux bouts de tissus. Stiles poussa un gémissement sonore, tandis que Derek se fit plus silencieux en grognant simplement de plaisir. Et il bougea son bassin, leurs deux virilités se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Stiles, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains agrippées aux draps, n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir. Et encore, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Derek en voulait plus, alors il cessa ses mouvements, le tout accompagné d'un grognement frustré de la part de Stiles, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Et il se pencha, se laissant glisser au bout du lit pour avoir son visage juste devant l'intimité de Stiles. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il fit glisser le morceau de tissu sur les jambes de l'adolescent, libérant le sexe de ce dernier de sa prison de textile. La suite arracha un hoquet de surprise à Stiles, vite suivit de gémissements plus sonores les uns que les autres. Derek avait en une seule fois, entièrement prit son sexe dans sa bouche et s'attelait désormais à la tâche de lui procurait du plaisir à travers une fellation. Si Stiles n'aurait pas été autant épris dans les astres du plaisir, il aurait certainement fait une crise de panique en répétant plusieurs fois « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Derek Hale est en train de me sucer ! ».

Abandonnant sa prise sur les draps, Stiles fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de Derek, les remontant jusqu'à ses épaules pour enfin se plonger dans les ténèbres de ses cheveux, sans remarquer une seule seconde le frisson que cela procura au loup. Les coups de langue sur sa verge le rendant incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la fellation que lui procurait l'Alpha. Stiles n'était désormais plus que gémissement et il bougeait son bassin au même rythme que les vas-et-viens sur son sexe. Derek déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour le forcer à arrêter ses coups de bassins, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir étouffé par le sexe de Stiles. Se sentant sur le point de venir, les doigts de Stiles se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Derek.

\- D-Derek, je vais… je vais…

Comprenant où voulait en venir l'adolescent, Derek arrêta tout mouvement et s'éloigna de son sexe, récoltant au passage une plainte mécontente de la part de Stiles. Fier de lui, Derek arborait un sourire malicieux. Il n'avait pas encore fini de jouer avec lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Doucement mon agneau, ça va venir.

Stiles se sentit tressaillir à la douce appellation qu'avait utilisée Derek. « Mon agneau ». Sortant de la bouche d'un loup, Stiles ne trouvait pas vraiment cela rassurant, ni même affectif. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que déjà deux doigts se présentaient devant lui, ou devant sa bouche plus précisément. Stiles posa son regard sur Derek, avant de les prendre sensuellement en bouche, sans le lâcher une seule seconde des yeux. Une immense bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps de Derek sous la provocation des plus sexuelle de Stiles. L'adolescent se mit à les lécher, à les sucer sans ménagement. Une fois bien humidifiés, Derek retira ses doigts de la bouche de Stiles et les plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Voyant que cela devenait de plus en plus sérieux, Stiles sentit le doute l'envahir. Le doute et la peur d'avoir mal. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, ni avec une femme d'ailleurs, mais passons. Il n'y connaissait rien, il était tout nouveau dans ce domaine et bien qu'il soit excité et que tout son corps transpirait de plaisir, il était anxieux à l'idée de souffrir.

Doucement, comme si Derek avait compris le malaise de Stiles, il se pencha et murmura de douces paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille pour tenter de le détendre. Lui promettant d'être doux, d'y aller lentement, de faire attention et de s'arrêter si jamais il lui faisait mal. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Derek avait déjà rentré un doigt dans l'intimité de Stiles. L'intrusion n'était pas très douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. Stiles tenta de se concentrer sur la voix de Derek pour ne pas penser au deuxième doigt qui entrait en lui, ni aux mouvements qui étaient prévus pour le préparer à la future pénétration. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles ne ressentait plus de sensations désagréables et encore moins de douleur. Les doigts de Derek s'enfonçaient aussi profondément que possible en lui, récoltant au passage des gémissements de la part de l'adolescent.

Lorsque Derek considéra que Stiles était suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts, laissant un vide dans le corps de l'adolescent. Le loup se plaça entre les jambes de Stiles, son sexe s'arrêta à la barrière de l'anneau de chaire. Il déposa son regard sur son humain, avant de se pencher et de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, lui murmura-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et lentement, Derek enfonça son sexe en lui. Les doigts de Stiles se crispèrent dans les draps, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Le sexe de Derek n'était en rien comparable aux doigts qui l'avaient précédemment préparé. Pour le détendre, l'Alpha déposa ses mains sur le sexe de Stiles et entreprit de le masturber. L'adolescent se mit à gémir à nouveau et Derek s'enfonça alors jusqu'à la garde avant de s'arrêter. Il était entièrement à lui et attendait que Stiles s'habitue à sa présence en lui. La respiration de l'adolescent était saccadée et il avait toujours les yeux fermement fermés. Les battements de son corps étaient si puissants que Derek était persuadé qu'il les entendrait même sans ses dons de loup-garou. Le loup se pencha et embrassa doucement et tendrement cette fois, les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Pour seule réponse, Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête, les joues rougis, le corps dégoulinant de sueurs. Et Derek donna son premier coup de bassin. Stiles lâcha un gémissement. Derek se força à être doux, à y aller d'abord lentement pour éviter de blesser son humain, il était fragile, il le savait et il devait en prendre soin. Puis les mouvements de bassins de Derek se firent plus rapide jusqu'à enfin toucher ce petit point qui fit crier de plaisir Stiles.

\- L-là ! Recommence, au même endroit ! gémit Stiles dans une supplication.

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait et, désireux de répondre aux désirs de son amant, il donna un coup rapide et d'une précision certaine sur ce même point, et il recommença, le touchant à chaque fois, faisant redoubler de puissance les gémissements et les supplications de Stiles. L'adolescent délaissa les draps pour planter ses ongles dans le dos de Derek, lui faisant des belles traces de griffures. Derek grogna, non pas de menaces mais bien de plaisir. Et les coups de butoirs continuèrent, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Et bientôt Stiles n'y tenant plus, se lâcha et se déversa entre leurs deux torses dans un long râle de jouissance pure. Au même moment qu'il jouissait, Stiles se resserra sur le sexe de Derek qui gémit à son tour de plaisir. Trop, c'était beaucoup trop de plaisir qui insufflait en lui. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et ses griffes se plantèrent dans le matelas de Stiles. Se cambrant dans un gémissement, ou un rugissement puissant digne d'un grand Alpha, Derek se déversa à son tour, jouissant à l'intérieur de Stiles.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le corps fin et fatigué de Stiles, se retirant par la même occasion, laissant son sperme sortir lentement de Stiles qui grimaça de dégoût en sentant ça. Mais il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas de toute manière avec la montagne de muscle étendue sur lui. Lentement, reprenant sa respiration, les yeux de Derek redevinrent normaux et ses griffes se rétractèrent. Son corps reprit un rythme normal. Chez Stiles cela prit un peu plus de temps, il n'avait pas cette super faculté de pouvoir se reprendre en main aussi rapidement que les loups-garous. La tête de Derek était pile à l'emplacement de son cœur et il pouvait entendre le rythme effréné de ses battements. Il ferma les yeux, comme détendu par ce bruit qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Mais Stiles ne serait pas Stiles s'il le laissait s'endormir de cette manière.

\- Euh Derek ? Je sais pas toi, mais moi je ne compte pas m'endormir comme ça, hein… J'aimerais bien, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce n'est pas très propre tout ça et puis si jamais mon père rentre soudainement dans ma chambre comme un clown sur ressort et qu'il nous voit comme ça, t'es mort. Pas moi, je suis son fils, mais toi, t'es clairement mort !

Derek grogna, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre de cet humain beaucoup trop bavard. Il soupira en se levant pour laisser Stiles se mettre debout à son tour. L'adolescent était gêné, il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et le regard du loup sur lui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Ne désirant pas rester une seule seconde de plus comme ça, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se laver et essayer de penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Stiles avait secrètement espéré que Derek soit parti. Pas parce que tout ceci lui avait déplu, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait plus capable d'être Stiles en sa présence. Mais Derek était bien là, tout habillé, comme si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Quand Derek posa son regard sur lui, Stiles se sentit défaillir. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'approchant du loup. Derek se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et fit face à Stiles. Ils se regardèrent durant de longues minutes avant que le loup ne se penche à son oreille pour y susurrer quelques mots.

\- Je compte bien remettre ça, le plus souvent possible.

Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi dire, acquiesça simplement d'un signe de la tête, les joues rouge et le cœur battant la chamade. Derek acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la fenêtre et de monter dans sa Camaro. Stiles s'approcha de la fenêtre et le regarda s'éloigner rapidement. Il poussa un profond soupir, il savait qu'il venait dans s'engager dans quelque chose qu'il regrettait déjà. Car même s'il pouvait avoir Derek prêt de lui, ce dernier ne viendrait que pour assouvir sa soif de sexe, tandis que Stiles, lui, espérait bien plus que cela.

Au volant de sa précieuse voiture, Derek arborait un magnifique sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette partie de jambes en l'air serait aussi revigorante pour lui. Et il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait jamais autant prit son pied que ce soir-là. Pourtant il en avait eu des conquêtes, mais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec Stiles. Cependant, il préféra ne pas y penser, ou plutôt il s'efforça de se dire que c'était parce qu'il avait enfin assouvit la demande de son loup.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés sans que Stiles ait de nouvelles de la part de l'Alpha qui lui avait pourtant certifié qu'ils remettraient ça. L'adolescent était mitigé entre le fait d'être déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer à nouveau du bon temps avec le loup et à la fois rassuré, car de cette manière l'amour qui grandissait chaque jour en lui pour le loup ne serait plus malmené de manière cruelle. Stiles soupira, couché sur son lit, il sentait une grosse déprime arriver. Il déposa son bras devant ses yeux pour cacher la lumière du soleil, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il se redressa rapidement et aperçut Derek debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. C'était sûr, le grand méchant loup savait soigner ses entrées.

\- Derek, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop.

Sans plus de cérémonies, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné et langoureux, avant de se retrouver nus, parés à s'envoyer en l'air de la même manière que la première fois.

* * *

 **Voilà… bah c'est fini quoi xD**

 **Je pensais faire dans les 3000 mots, mais au final je me suis laissé emporter ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, que vous avez aimé ce bon lemon et que vous avez attendez avec impatience la suite qui promet d'être riche en gnangnantitude. Alors si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, contentez-vous de ce OS là xD (Car oui, je commence par le sexe et je termine par la romance… je fais tout à l'envers moi :p)**

 **A bientôt mes louveteaux !**


End file.
